


Dreams of a Tommy Oliver Fan

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of a Tommy Oliver Fan

A woman rolled around in bed, sweating and moaning as she dreamt of her ultimate fantasy and prefect life.

Another 2 woman crept in, one tall and brown-haired with brown eyes and had a pair of earphones around her neck. The other was the same except shorter.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" The shorter woman said "I mean, she might wake up and that won't be a good thing."

"Just shut up and watch the show." The taller woman whisperd then teleported them both into the sleeping woman's head.

 

*Dream*

"Tommy?" The woman was wearing a red see-though negligee and red lacy boyshorts, her brown hair tumbling out behind her in waves.

Pinning her down to the green and gold silk sheeted bed was none other than Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver wearing white and black silk boxers.

His almost black hair was messy and ruffled and his tan muscles were sweating.

His brown eyes connected with her blue ones as he pulled himself down to her face.

"Welcome back Baby, I've missed you a lot." Tommy started sucking on her neck, making her moans louder and longer.

"Tommy… What are you doing… oh god!" The woman squealed out as Tommy moved from her neck down her nipples and starting sucking and twisting her breasts in worship.

"You like that Baby?" He stopped for a moment before going lower to the woman's boyshorts.

He reached in and the woman arched back, ready to feel him stroke and such on her clit when…

"OH MY GOD!"

"I knew this was a bad idea!"

The woman and Tommy looked up at the two, glaring.

SonicScrewdriver was just standing there gaping while Elizabeth Stewart just facepalmed.

"Sonic… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

*End*

Sonic and Lizzie suddenly appeared outside of the woman, both still in shock of what they saw.

Sonic then turned to Lizzie and said the words she'd knew she would keep to.

"Remind me NEVER to go into Midnight's head again that is some scary stuff!"

Josie nodded before she got up.

"Rule number one,Tommy Oliver fans: When having a dream about Tommy, put up a mindblock before you try anything."


End file.
